The Poisoned Rose
by Miki-Saitomi
Summary: I'm poisoned. I'm poisoned by my thirst, I'm poisoned by my ancestry, and I am poisoned by my want for love. My soul knows it's taboo but I only have one craving more so than blood, and that is; my brother; Haruka Kuran.


**Chapter 1**

**Big Day**

_I knew it was taboo, but it didn't matter. At least not in the world I lived in. A world where creatures that were thought to only exist within books came to life. A world where nightmares and reality were one in the same; a world full of vampires. Vampires are the most fearsome beings alive who carry an undeniable need for one thing; blood. It's the lust for it that causes vampires to become beasts and fearsome creatures, if not that then perhaps it's the evil that builds each and every vampire to its core. At first, it was the blood lust that I thought would be my destruction but then I met my brother; Haruka and though I was only a young girl, deep down inside I had a feeling my destruction would end in something far different. Something that would effect my life for as long as I lived..._

**_Saturday 10 pm_**

"-ey! Hey! Wake up!" a voice drowned into my blissful dreams. "Don't make me sit on you again!" The voice cried out and I groaned as I rolled over in an attempt to get away from the whining voice.

"Oh, come on Juri! It's your big day! I even got your dress you ordered when we went out shopping the other day. It finally came in, and man is it going to suit you." At that I shot up out of bed and blinked several times as to focus on Chizuru, who stood at the foot of my bed staring at me. I yawned and stretched my arms out wide.

"'Morning Chizuru." I said with a sleepy smile to which she smiled back and yanked the covers off of me. I shivered and climbed slowly out of the bed. Chizuru then proceeded in doing her maid duties as to dress me in the up most lady-like fashions there were. Once she was done she pushed me in front of the tall mirror.

"There, beautiful." she said and I gazed at the reflection of myself in a rather fetching waist-tight red dress complete with falling pearls that seemed to stream from the bodice all the way down to the flowing hem. My hair had been let loose into its natural rich curling ways and a light touch of make up had been added around my eyes. A smile crossed my face. This was exactly how I wanted to look on my 1800th birthday. I spun on my heel to Chizuru who was folding my night gowns into the drawers of my bureau.

"Chizuru!" I called before jumping into a hug with her; which then caused her to gasp in surprise and laughter. "The day is finally here! I'm finally 18!" I yell and bounced about happily in the large gown. On usual days I wore my typical school gown with my hair up, but today was different; today I could feel like a princess.

"Oh, okay, Juri. My body isn't as young as it used to be." she said with a smile and giggle before she then pulled back. Juri strolled back over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. "Tonight is the night."

"I'm sorry, what was that Juri?" Chizuru asked from the bed as she fixed the comforter and I turned to her with a hidden smile.

"Nothing, Chizuru. Nothing at all."

**_5 am_**

"You look stunning, Juri." a soft woman voice appeared from behind Juri and as she turned she saw an woman with dark brown hair and creamy hazel eyes; Juri's mother. Juri nodded.

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile before glancing back around the large ballroom space. "One more hour and this place will be filled with vampires." I said and my mother returned my exuberance with a hug.

"Before everyone else gets to say it, 'Happy 1800th Birthday dear', I remember my 1800th birthday, and that was centuries ago!" My mother exclaimed with a flail of her arms. We both laughed at the thought before she left to attend to other matters as did I. One more hour and then the time would come for my party to begin.

**_6 am_**

I didn't take long for everyone to arrive. Most people arrived early due to the fact that the sun would rise a little after six and by getting here early you would beat your chances of getting sunburned; literally. That was one of the troubling things about the vampire world; was our immunity to sunlight, where is could be considered a strength to humans, it was a weakness to us vamps. A thought that was kept in the mind of vampires everywhere.

The large, spacious ballroom was as perfect as Juri had imagined it to be and she wasn't exactly into decorations or big parties, but tonight was different. Tonight, Juri was being given her chance to shine in front of all of the purebloods and royals of the vampire society. Tonight was the night she had been waiting her life for...and it had to be just _right_.

Juri had taken a break from greeting guests to walk over to the 'punch table', or as humans called those at social gatherings, but in vampire society instead of punch they held blood in a large bowl. Juri grabbed a wine glass and poured some of the drink into her glass before setting the ladle down to take a quick intoxicating sip of the blood.

"Juri, all grown up." a deep male voice said from behind Juri as she whirled around to see a tall handsome dark haired man in a dark brown suit with a black tie. He held a comforting smile inside his shimmering red and icy blue eyes. A large grin spread across Juri's face before she leapt out into her brothers arms.

"Rido!" Juri yelled excitedly as she hugged her older brother


End file.
